It has recently been discovered that intercalated graphite has characteristics such as high electrical conductivity, good lubricity and the ability to form strong, coherent bodies, thus making it ideally suited for formation into members such as gaskets, bearings, electrical contacts and the like or for use in conductive, self-lubricating coatings. Also, the electrically conducting and lubricating characteristics of intercalated graphite can be successfully applied by dispersing it in a matrix to form a composite.
In general, many intercalated graphites display superior stability in air and at elevated temperatures. However, certain intercalated graphite (i.e., those intercalated with the metal halides) tend to exhibit some environmental instability when used or stored under extremely high humidity. When members, composites or coatings formed from such intercalated graphites are exposed to extremely high humidity for an extended period, swelling and cracking takes place and a corrosion layer forms on the surface.
In addition, when certain of these intercalated graphite are mixed with polymer powders or resins (i.e., a thermoplastic or a thermoset), or ceramic powders and then formed into a structural member or coating, the member or coating will begin to exhibit salt-like growths on its surface when it is exposed to extremely high humidity.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a metal halide intercalated graphite powder which may be formed into a member or coating that does not exhibit corrosion upon exposure to a extremely damp atmosphere.
It is another object of this invention to provide metal halide intercalated graphite members and coatings which do not crack, swell, or corrode when exposed to high humidity.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a metal halide intercalated graphite/polymer, metal or ceramic composite that when formed into a suitable member will show resistance to corrosion.